heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Disney Halloween
| length = 90 minutes | producer = William Robert Yates | writer = | director = | music = | photographer = | guests = Hal Douglas (Narrator) Hans Conried (Magic Mirror) | episode_list = | prev = | next = }} "A Disney Halloween" is a 90-minute Halloween-themed television special which originally aired as part of The Wonderful World of Disney on October 29, 1983, on CBS. Synopsis The special is hosted by an offscreen narrator (voiced by Hal Douglas) and the Magic Mirror (using re-edited vintage footage of the late Hans Conried) which incorporates segments from both "Disney's Halloween Treat" (1982) and "Disney's Greatest Villains" (1977) episodes featuring classic short cartoons and excerpts of various villains from Disney feature films. The opening and closing credits feature footage of the 1929 Silly Symphony short "The Skeleton Dance", as did "Disney's Halloween Treat", but the coloring on the skeletons has been changed to green, orange, and dark green. The special was rebroadcast during October for the following years on ABC and The Disney Channel until the late 1990s. Introduction In some versions, Disney's then-chairman, Michael Eisner, introduces the special along with Mickey Mouse (Wayne Allwine) and Minnie Mouse (Russi Taylor) in their incarnation as costumed characters from the Disney theme parks. Mickey tells Eisner that Goofy is on his way and "has been working on his costume for a month". There is a knock on the door we see Goofy's "costume": Michael Eisner, overdubbed with Goofy's (Bill Farmer) voice. Segments Featured segments with the Narrator * "Night on Bald Mountain" sequence – Fantasia (1940) * "Madam Mim" – The Sword in the Stone (1963) * "The Old Mill" – Silly Symphony (1937) * Clip of "Mickey's Parrot" (1938) * "Donald Duck and the Gorilla" (1944) – Donald Duck and his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie * "Heffalumps and Woozles" nightmare sequence – Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) * "Pluto's Judgement" sequence featuring three Pluto cartoons assembled together: ** "Puss Cafe" (1950) ** "Cat Nap Pluto" (1948) ** "Pluto's Judgement Day" (1935) * "The Truth About Cats" – Disneyland (1956) * "Si and Am" – Lady and the Tramp (1955) Featured segments with the Magic Mirror * "Captain Hook" – Peter Pan (1953) * "Edgar Balthazar" – The Aristocats (1970) * "Willie the Giant" – Fun and Fancy Free (1947) * "Shere Khan" and "Kaa" – The Jungle Book (1967) * "The Evil Queen" – Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * "Maleficent" – Sleeping Beauty (1959) *"Lady Tremaine" – Cinderella (1950) *"Cruella de Vil" – One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) *"The Queen of Hearts" – Alice in Wonderland (1951) * "Madame Medusa" – The Rescuers (1977) Other segments The following two cartoons were featured after the Magic Mirror's segment of the program: * "Lonesome Ghosts" (1937) – Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy * "Trick or Treat" (1952) – Donald Duck and his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie See also *"Halloween Hall o' Fame" (1977) *"Disney's Halloween Treat" (1982) External links * Category:1983 American television episodes Category:1983 television specials Category:Halloween television specials Category:CBS television specials Category:1980s American television specials Category:1980s American animated films Category:Walt Disney anthology television series episodes Category:Disney television specials